The Heavens
by PrettyMistakes
Summary: After having a fight with Leonardo, Raphael goes up to spend his time with someone else. The night ends up going horribly wrong. WARNING: Character Death. Rated T for violence. Oneshot. Song-fic.


This story suddenly hit me while I was listening to The Raveonettes' song "The Heavens" – the whole "saying goodbye situation" just came to me. It's an oneshot but I hope you'll enjoy it. Oh, and the lyrics are mixed together, so they fit the situation.

I do not own the TMNT. I do not own the song "The Heavens" sung by The Raveonettes.

* * *

The Heavens

He was yelling. The words were flying through the air with angry voices between the two brothers. They could just as well had said that they hated each other. It would hurt just as much. Raphael was so furious. He hated when his older brother was acting like such an idiot. Leonardo would probably think the same about him. Raphael just couldn't stand looking at him – he was acting so know-all. As if he had any idea of what was really going on inside Raphael's head.

_Oh, words when they hit you head on  
Do you feel like a saint or a fool__…_

Out of the corner of the eye he could sense Michelangelo stare at him. He didn't really know if it was with surprise, or even fear. But Raph knew that they had to stop this anytime soon – not because he wanted to, but because it hurt Mikey too much.

He headed towards the door. He didn't care if his brother was still yelling at him – he just had to get out of there.

"Oh right, Raphael, just walk away and avoid taking any responsibility in this family!"

"Would you just stop?!" Raphael yelled, turning around to face his brother.

"ME? You were the one who started this!" Leonardo pointed accusingly at him.

_Oh, lies don't they ever ring true  
Or is it just a means to be cruel__…_

"Damn it, Leo! Why do you always blame me for wanting to mess up our family? I never said that is what I wanted to do, I just said I wanted to go up for a while!"

"I never blamed you for anything. YOU were the one to blame me when I was training to be a better leader for all of you!"

Raphael stared in disbelief at his brother. Then he shook his head and went towards the door.

"Then you must know what it feels like!" was his last remark before he slammed the door.

_Oh, now don't you never disappear  
On a night where the moon hangs so low__…_

He ran through the sewers as fast as he could. It always helped to run when he wanted to get his anger out of his system. He knew there was one place where he could go, where he could actually have some peace – and maybe even someone who understood him.

The thought of this person actually helped. He could already feel himself getting happier. As he kept running and got up from the sewer system and up to the rooftops he wasn't as angry as he had been when he had left the lair.

He finally got to the final rooftop, where he climbed down a staircase and jumped to one of the windows and knocked on it. A moment passed, and then the window was opened. A mutant stared back at him, with surprise.

"Raph? What are you doing here?" She didn't look tired at all, still, it was in the middle of the night. He smiled back at her, before kissing her on the lips.

"Just thought you might use some company," he answered, before he got inside.

_Hold me amongst falling stars  
On a night where the signal turns to go__…_

He closed the window silently and sat down on the couch.

"Ah, another fight with Leo?" Mona Lisa asked, before turning on a lamp. He looked up at her. She winked and then sat down next to him.

"You know me way to good, Mona," he replied, before smiling back at her.

"Yeah, well, so does Leonardo," she said. She took his hand. "What happened this time?"

"He blamed me for not being there for our family. And…" he looked up at her "… it's only because I want to be with you. I mean, I've been hanging around them for 18 years now. Shouldn't it be time that I spend my time with someone else too?"

She looked at him, smiling.

"I love you, Raph."

"I love you too."

_Step away__, I'm off to the heavens  
But my heart stays with you all the time…_

Back in the lair, Leonardo sat on the couch with at cup of tea, thinking about what he and Raphael had said to each other. Though he didn't want to admit it… Raph was right. He had hated it when Raphael had blamed him for leaving for a year – so why was he doing the same thing to his younger brother? Because he wanted to get back at him? Teach him something? What?

He also hated that he always became so furious just because Raphael was. He wanted to stay calm during their fights but it was so hard when Raphael yelled at him like that.

The entire situation was circulating in his head and it didn't seem to stop. It was so annoying. Without thinking of what he was doing, Leo angrily slammed the cup in the table, almost breaking the cup.

_  
Tell you __what; I feel so enraged  
My heart turns black all the time…  
_

"Leo…" the sound of Donatello's voice made him look up. His younger brother sat down on the chair opposite him and looked into his eyes. "I know you can't forget what Raph said, but sitting here being so frustrated isn't helping any of you."

Leo couldn't help but smiling. He and Donatello knew each other too good. They had always spent so much time together because they were so much alike.

"Go look for him, Leo. I'll keep my eye on Mikey," Donatello continued. "You know somebody's got to."

The older brother nodded and stood up from his chair and went out in search for Raphael.

Mona Lisa looked at the watch on the wall. She sat up in the bed and looked out the window. It would soon be morning. Raphael had to leave now.

"Raph," she said as she shook his arm. He blinked a few times before his eyes finally opened. "Raph, you have to go." He sat up as well.

"You are so pushy," he said in a teasing tone, before standing up. He walked towards the window, and got out on the staircase.

"Yeah, but you like it," she replied, as she looked at him.

He kissed her. Which would also be for the last time.

_Oh, now I'm racing like the Devil  
And I think I'll just stay and hold on__…_

The sound of a gun broke the silence. Raphael gasped. He stumbled and fell backwards, down the staircase. Down on the hard ground.

"Raph!" Mona Lisa yelled as she quickly got out of the apartment and down to the streets. Luckily, nobody had seen them. She rushed to his side, as she could feel herself panicking. He had blood everywhere. Several moans of pain escaped from his lips, as he tried to get up, but that only made it worse.

"Raph, look at me. C'mon, stay with me!" Mona Lisa kept shaking him, then took off her scarf to stop Raphael's side from bleeding any more. Suddenly she could feel somebody behind her. She looked up to see Leonardo stand a few meters away from her.

"Raph…? What!"

As soon as he saw what had happened he rushed over to the two mutants. He looked around, trying to find out who had shot his brother. The only thing he saw was the Foot Ninjas who ran over the rooftops before disappearing. He knew that now wouldn't be a good time to follow them. He had to help his brother.

"Raphael, look at me," he said as he sat down next to Mona Lisa. "Raph, just stay conscious, we'll get you to the lair in no time!" Although he knew that was never going to happen. It could be dangerous to move Raph, but he would soon lose too much blood… and… and…

"Leo…" his brother said silently. "Don't... we won't… make it." He gasped for air.

"Don't say something like that, Raph," Mona Lisa answered, as she could feel the tears running down her cheeks.

_  
Oh, you've seen the last of me  
But my heart stays with you after I'm gone__…_

"Bro…" Raph continued with a hoarse voice, as he weakly lifted up his hand, to reach out for Leo's. Leo took his hand, as he looked into Raph's eyes. "I… I didn't… mean what… I said. And don't… don't blame yourself… after this." He gasped for more air, as he tried to continue. "I love you… and the rest… of our family." Leo could feel the tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry too, Raph. And I love you too."

Raphael smiled weakly. He turned his head to look at Mona Lisa, who was holding his other hand.

"Babe…" he whispered weakly. "I love you." He leaned his head back to the hard ground, trying to look at both Leo and Mona Lisa. "I love… all of you."

_  
Oh, yeah I feel no regret  
Cause my heart stays with you all the time__…_

His eyes closed and slowly his chest stopped moving. Mona Lisa broke down crying next to his limp body. Leo closed his eyes as the tears started rolling down his cheeks.

_  
Yeah, my heart stays with you all the time__._


End file.
